


i love, donghyuck

by vobobear (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, expect a lot of chensung, got the idea because of someone on twitter, i love chensung the most, i love the dreamies, idk anymore, im lame lmAoo, lee donghyuck | haechan/mark lee - Freeform, mark has a parrot, markhyuck, this is my first ao3 fic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vobobear
Summary: someone on twitter said to make an au with mark having a parrot that says ‘i love lee donghyuck’ so i did it. it’s crap i know i’m not a good writer.





	i love, donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread any of this so if there’s mistakes sorry???

mark lee was the boy that never liked to admit his feelings. though most of his ‘crushes’ didn’t last long. one particular boy left mark’s heart pounding, his name being lee donghyuck. donghyuck and mark are best friends, they are attached at the hip and really hate being away from each other. their friends had a feeling that they were in a relationship but both mark and donghyuck denied the accusation.

on mark’s birthday, donghyuck decided to give mark a parrot since it reminded the older of a friend, johnny, but around that time, mark had a feeling that he was in love with donghyuck, which he was. he was whipped. he ranted to the bird a lot since he was mark..and because he had no one else to rant to. taeyong once let himself into mark’s house during his rant hours and found it quite weird that the younger boy was talking to a bird.

there was one thing that the parrot picked up on and that was when mark was somewhat in denial about him being in love with donghyuck. _i love donghyuck. i love donghyuck_. the bird repeated, sometimes during the day and sometimes in the middle of the night. mark tried everything to get the bird to stop repeated that. the desperate boy even rapped to it, which was another awkward moment that taeyong walked in on.

-

mark was surprised with the bird and how long it kept repeating the same phrase. he was also annoyed by it because he didn’t dare invite donghyuck over, for reasons very much known.

though a couple of days after this thought and the bird stopped. it didn’t repeat anything new but it didn’t say that phrase anymore. it just squawked. mark was smarter than that, he waited a couple of weeks until thinking about inviting hyuck over.

he settled on telling hyuck his feelings right then and there, at his house, with a nice meal—that taeyong cooked— and hyuck’s gifted parrot. sadly the bird beat him to it, as they were watching a movie it randomly squawked out, _i love donghyuck. i love donghyuck_. mark froze up immediately. he peeked at hyuck and seen that the boy was in a frozen position too. “i don’t know why-“

“mark. is it..repeating something you said or..?” donghyuck asked. the tanned boy was almost positive that it was repeating mark, he never missed the way mark looked at him, but he wanted to hear mark say it himself. “i..n-no..it’s.” he let out a sigh and lowered his head. “yes it is..”

“i planned on telling you how i felt after the movie but the bird didn’t like that.”

“nothing’s stopping you from telling me yourself.” mark slowly nodded at that, he stood up and moved in front of donghyuck, grabbing his hands mark looked him in the eyes and said, “lee donghyuck, i am in love with you. i never thought i’d ever feel this way about a person but you, you’re really special in my heart. you make it go crazy. you make me go crazy.” he finished, the tips of his ears red from embarrassment.

“well.” donghyuck said, dragging the ‘L’. “i happen to love a certain mark lee too. he makes me wanna kiss him when he pouts and he sends my heart into maximum overdrive when he smiles. i don’t think i could feel this way about anyone else.”

“that’s so cheesy hyuck, i love you.”

“i love you too, markie.” mark pulled donghyuck up and kissed him. the kiss was slow, sweet, and innocent. the two boys putting their feelings for each other into it. donghyuck pulled away to breathe then returning to give my one last peck. “be my boyfriend?” the tanned boy asked. “of course.”

as they returned together to kiss, the driving force of their new found relationship let out an _i love donghyuck_. which made both boys laugh and fall onto mark’s couch. the two out in another movie with hyuck going to sleep first, cuddled up against mark.

mark kissed donghyuck’s head saying _i love you donghyuck_. he then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-

our main boy taeyong, smiled when he came in. he heard the tv on and went to turn it off. spinning around to look behind him, he smiled seeing the two boys snuggled up against each other looking happy while they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> hey,,follow me on twitter @7ntsense  
> i’m doing a chensung au there


End file.
